Heatsay oneshot
by EmoChildRocksYourBoots
Summary: Hey, m rated Heatsay sexytimes. Season 3 around the time they visit egypt. Enjoy.


**Hey people, thought I'd write a little Total Drama oneshot. Set in season 3 after the Egypt episodes with Heather and Lindsay M-rated goodies lol. Enjoy.**

**Pairing:Heatsay/Leather (Lindsay & Heather)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine sadly.**

Her long golden hair rests over her shoulders as she lies on a long chair she must've 'borrowed' from Chris. Little beads of sweat dot her forehead and her crystal blue eyes are closed as a content smile rests on her face.

Egypt.

Hotter than the devil's butcrack but brilliant for sunbathing. As it is; Lindsay is on the verge of heatstroke. But, will she move? Not a damn. The tan she'll get from this is way to good to give up just for health.

"Lindsay." Heather says, walking up to her ex-bestfriend. She's in a similar state to the blue eyed blonde, but not from choice, her black hair, as short as it may be, is absorbing the light(and heat) of the hot Egyptian sun.

"Hi heather." Lindsay greets cheerily, cracking an eye open.

"Are you sure you should be lying out in the sun, in the middle of the desert?" Heather asks, feeling concern for the bubbly blonde. She notes the quick rise and fall of Lindsay's chest as she pants and then bites her lip, noting other things.

Truth be told: she's always felt a little more than friendly towards the cheerful blonde. In the first season of total drama it scared her to the point of pushing the sweet girl away and hurting her to keep her away. In the second season she took time to come to terms with the feeling of attraction. And now, she's planning to act on those feelings.

Heather's always been a planner. Making plans and strategies for everything. Just not to the extent of Courtney.

But now she has no plan brewing, no strategy. For once she saw Lindsay and just came to talk to her.

"Who cares? Imagine the tan!" Lindsay says happily, content in suffering in the name of beauty.. Or what she deems to be beauty. Heather drops her cruel exterior for a moment, gaping at Lindsay in shock.

"Well..." Heather counters, racking her brain for something believable that would get the blonde in front of her out of the sun. "What if you get sunburn? Do you have Suntan lotion on?" She asks.

Lindsay opens both her eyes, blinking dumbly for a second, obviously trying to remember. "No...?" she says, making it sound more like a question.

Heather's brain suddenly kicks in and she gets an idea, a small smile resting on her face. "Well, if you won't get out of the sun, can I at least help put some on you?" She asks, sitting next to Lindsay.

Lindsay sits up weakly. "Sure. But wait, why are you being nice to me?" She asks Heather suspiciously. "You're not playing a mean trick or something are you?"

Heather shakes her head. "No, I'm just not going to let you fry your last brain cell." she says, sounding more playful than hurtful. She reaches into a backpack she brought along to Egypt and pulls out a half empty water bottle and a bottle of suntan lotion. She hands the water to Lindsay. "Finish this." She orders snappily to get Lindsay hydrated again.

The blonde obediently drinks the water while Heather squirts some lotion into her hands and turns Lindsay lightly. She gently massages the lotion into Lindsay's back while being careful not to hurt a slight burn that Lindsay must have gotten from a previous tanning session.

"It's cold..." Lindsay says and relaxes. "Its nice." She adds while Heather smiles behind her back.

"Feel better?" She asks the blonde, who just nods with a content smile.

Heather turns her again to face her and Lindsay studies her face with a surprisingly intelligent look. Heather goes back to gnawing on her bottom lip nervously, not looking the other girl in the eye as their faces are mere inches apart. "Look Lindsay; I'm sorry I was so horrible to you in season one. You were really my friend and I used you. I'm sorry." She blurts, her chocolate eyes nervously flitting up to meet crystal blue.

Lindsay grins. "It was very mean but I forgive you!" She says cheerfully. Heather smiles and looks down again. "You can y'know.." she suddenly adds.

"What?" Heather asks in confusion.

"You can." She repeats. "Kiss me I mean. I know you want to." She says smartly. The dark haired girl needs no further invitation, kissing Lindsay softly.

Their lips move in sync, both girls are experts in the field and so the kiss is perfect for lack of stronger words. Lindsay deepens the kiss enthusiastically, swiping her tongue along Heather's bottom lip. The dark haired girl opens her mouth and their tongues meet, battling for dominance which Heather quickly wins.

She moves Lindsay into a more comfortable, lying position, on the lounging chair and straddles her hips. There's a little whimper from the simple minded blonde who pulls on Heather's tiny top, lifting it over the mean girl's head and discarding it by throwing it away from the chair. Heather smiles and pulls Lindsay's top off too, dropping it next to the chair.

"Are you going to-" Lindsay starts but is interrupted.

"Fuck you? Yes I am." Heather states, her dark eyes even darker with arousal. She pulls Lindsay's bra off and groans at her bare chest. "God, you're gorgeous." She states, brushing her thumbs over pink nipples gently and then pinching them softly, bringing them to small peaks and drawing a soft, melodic moan from Lindsay.

"Th-thanks" the blonde stutters, eyes nearly shut in pleasure and arousal. Heather smirks and lifts Lindsay's skirt up past her tiny waist to see a thong, nearly soaked through. Lindsay spreads her legs for Heather as she shimmys down Lindsay's body to the space in between her legs. The sight of her blonde friend, open and ready nearly makes Heather cum right there.

She looks up to see Lindsay looking down at her with cloudy eyes, the blonde is propped up on her elbows for support and is looking at Heather with a look akin to desperation. Heather LOVES it, the power she currently has.

She rips the flimsy thong and throws it over her shoulder, focusing on Lindsay's centre. Like the rest of the blonde, her pussy is mind-blowingly sexy: clean shaved, and glistening with wetness. The smell of Lindsay surrounds her and Heather takes a moment to feel pride that she's the one who worked the blonde up like this.

"Heather.. C'mon, please?" Lindsay begs. Heather smirks and licks up her slit, closing her lips around Lindsay's clit and sucking firmly causing the blonde to give a high pitched keen and squirm slightly. Heather keeps her still by using a hand to pin Lindsay's hips. With the other hand she slides a finger into the moaning blonde above her. "OhmygodHEATHER!" Lindsay moans, threading her fingers through Heather's short black hair and massaging her scalp gently.

Heather adds another finger and curls them while pulling down, causing Lindsay to moan loudly and buck into Heather's face and hand.

"Please don't ever stahpheather!" Lindsay moans, begging while tugging on Heather's hair roughly now, eliciting a pained groan from Heather, the vibrations against her clit causing Lindsay to hold her breath and arch her back while her walls lock down on Heather's fingers.

The dark haired girl moves slowly and gently, letting Lindsay ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out and licking them clean while Lindsay starts to breath again. Heather leans in, kissing her slowly.

"Get dressed Lindsay. Round two in the plane." She husks into the blonde's ear with a smirk.

**Done. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


End file.
